


Our Happy Beggining

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pique-Nique, Prince Killian, Princess Emma, baby hope, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: Princess Emma and Prince Killian have a sweet interact with their infant daughter.





	Our Happy Beggining

The sea was caressing gently the shore. The ground was wet from a previous storm but the sun was there to warm the cold. Its rays were highlighting the flowers that were placed around the area. It was a familiar one. Or she thought. She had seen this location one more time in Storybook. It was the place where her father proposed to her mother. It seemed like a perfect fairytale place for the royal family to have a pique- nique on the bright green grass of the Enchanted Forest. Only a few days ago, the family had welcomed their new member, the Princess had given birth to a gorgeous baby girl and both her and the now Prince couldn't be happier. For Killian this trip had been for his daughter to learn the sea he so much loved and he deep down knew that his off spring would inherit that from him. They were sitting on a royal blanket, a basket full of food near them. Emma and Killian were sitting next to each other wearing their fairytale outfits. Emma was in her regular pink gown; her hair was curled down except a few tuffs that were forming an elegant braid while Killian wore his Prince's Charles attire the one his wife loved so much. Near them, on her mother's side laid their infant covered with her baby blanket on which was written her name "Hope". "Hope- Margaret" to be exact, Emma always loved the idea of her daughter taking her mother's name. The baby was sleeping peacefully and the couple stood there side by side, their fingers entwined as they were staring the sea. Suddenly, they saw her parents with her baby brother waving them. Emma waved them back with a smile and turned back to face her husband. He looked completely awestruck.

"Killy, are you okay?' She asked.

"It's just… your smile is so beautiful. So innocent and angelic. You look like a little girl when you smile that keeps me wondering if our duckling inherited that" He spoke. Emma didn't want to broke into tears. She did that quite often those past few days. He always did that. Encouraging her like no one else did, bringing her to her knees sometimes with his words. Killian lowered his eyes to the baby's basket and kissed gently her little hand, the baby opened slightly her little eyes in the touch of her daddy and then went back to sleep.

"She certainly has your beauty, Swan" He said and she sighed. She then caressed Hope's head through her pink bonnet…

"You know what I see every time she opens her eyes?"

"Your heart. Your kindness. Your love for me" She touched his face.

"I hardly think I have kindness in me, Swan"

"Yes, you do. You changed. For me. For us. There once may be the heart of a pirate but now that heart has transformed into a heart of a Prince." Then the Princess turned to take her baby gently in her arms. Her pink gown was stretching through the blanket they were sitting on. Once the infant rested in her hug, she kissed gently her bulging cheek and smiled at her husband.

"I love you" She then took Hope's little hand in hers.

"We love you so much" A tear fell from her hazel eyes. Killian then caressed his wife's silk cheek and kissed her gently. He then turned to kiss his now awaken duckling as Emma placed his good hand around her waist and finally landing on hers around their baby daughter.

"This is my happily ever after. Just seeing you kissing my belly all those months, loving her until she laid finally in your arms has been the most beautiful sight for me. The day we both saw her for the first time was like seeing the sun for the first time."

"She's our happy beginning" She said looking down to their hands while she couldn't resist her tears. Killian smiled brightly as the royal couple kissed one more time with their baby in their arms.


End file.
